


Spürst du die Funken

by Wayfarer (birdylion)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Coming Out, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Getting Together, Gray-Aromantic Dean Thomas, M/M, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Oblivious Dean, Post-Hogwarts, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), minor Seamus Finnigan/Marcus Belby
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdylion/pseuds/Wayfarer
Summary: Das erste Mal, dass es ihnen auffällt, ist bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Das nächste Mal ist kaum später und auch diesmal denkt sich Dean nichts dabei. Das dritte Mal, na, da bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit zu beschäftigen.





	1. 1994

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an English translation.

Das erste Mal, dass es ihnen auffällt, ist bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Dean und Seamus sitzen auf ihren Plätzen, sie beide alleine auf der Tribüne, weil Seamus‘ Ma ihren Platz aufgegeben hat, damit Dean mitkommen kann. Dean hat einen grünen Irland-Schal um und einen der Hüte mit den tanzenden grünen Kleeblättern auf. Er ist zwar vielleicht kein Ire, aber für Bulgarien jubeln? Ha, als ob. Also teilt er sich mit Seamus eine Irland-Flagge und ein Omniglas, als die bulgarischen Mannschafts-Maskottchen das Spielfeld betreten.

Sie sind wunderschön und Dean kann nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren. Wie sie sich im Tanze wiegen, will er nichts mehr, als dass sie auf ihn aufmerksam werden, ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal ansehen. Dieses schimmernde, sanfte, lange Haar, wie sich das wohl anfühlt? Er muss irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas, um sie zu beeindrucken, vielleicht zeigen, wie gut er flieg-

„Heh, bist du noch da?“, hört er Seamus‘ Stimme. Sein bester Freund klingt belustigt, als würde er gerade so ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Deans Hände sind vor seinem Körper, gerade so, als würde er auf einem Besen sitzen und sich am Stiel festhalten. Er räuspert sich und wischt sich die Hände an der Hose ab und meidet Seamus‘ Blick, der jetzt endgültig in Lachen ausbricht.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Mann“, sagt Seamus und boxt Dean in die Seite.

Dean weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll. Was das hier überhaupt gerade war. Aber das ist auch egal, denn die Leprechauns kommen ins Stadion. Er und Seamus hüpfen auf und ab und halten die Irland-Flagge hoch und lassen das falsche Gold auf sich runter regnen und der peinliche Moment ist vergessen.

***

Das nächste Mal ist kaum später und auch diesmal denkt sich Dean nichts dabei. Die Gastschülerinnen und -schüler sind gerade aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons angekommen. Dumbledore hat alle begrüßt und das Festmahl eröffnet. Seitdem Irland gegen Bulgarien gewonnen hat, ist Seamus viel versöhnlicher gegenüber Viktor Krum eingestellt.

„Wir haben noch das ganze restliche Schuljahr Zeit“, erinnert Dean ihn. „Kein Grund, ihn heute schon mit einem Autogrammwunsch zu nerven.“

Dann kommt eine Schülerin in Beauxbatons-Uniform an den Tisch und Dean vergisst für einen Moment, dass Seamus neben ihm sitzt und vermutlich gerade etwas antwortet. „Ich hab gedacht, Veelas sind bulgarisch. Nicht französisch“, murmelt er Seamus zu und schaut ihr nach, als sie mit der Suppe wieder verschwindet. Ein bisschen ist er neidisch auf Ron, dass der mit ihr sprechen durfte.

Seamus schaut ihn nur komisch an und schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„Ist was?“, fragt Dean, aber Seamus gibt ihm keine Antwort, sondern schaut nur so, als hätte er plötzlich angefangen, den Arithmantik-Unterricht zu besuchen und würde versuchen, den Stoff des ganzen letzten Jahres in einer Minute zu verstehen.

„Hast vermutlich recht mit Krum“, sagt Seamus dann nur. „Kein Grund, ihn heute schon anzusprechen.“

Irgendetwas klingt an seiner Stimme anders, aber Dean hat absolut keine Ahnung, was das sein soll. Er hat auch keine Ahnung, wie er das rausfinden soll, wenn Seamus es ihm nicht sagt, also lässt er es bleiben.

Bald ist die kleine Szene so gut wie vergessen, aber für Dean fühlt es sich an, als würde plötzlich etwas zwischen ihnen stehen und das gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Wenn in den folgenden Wochen Dean etwas zu still wird, wenn die Rede von Fleur Delacour ist, oder Seamus etwas zu verächtlich von Cedric Diggorys gutem Aussehen spricht, so ist das nichts, worüber sie sprechen. Nichts, worüber Dean auch nur nachdenkt.

***

Natürlich ist Dean dabei, als Lavender Seamus zum Weihnachtsball bittet. Seit gestern ist der Ball angekündigt und schon machen sich alle verrückt mit der Suche passender Partnerinnen und Partner. Dean könnte es nicht weniger kümmern. Kann man nicht einfach so mit Freunden hingehen und Spaß haben? Er versteht es nicht.

„Warum tun alle so, als wäre das der größte Moment des ganzen Schuljahres?“, fragt er Seamus. „Es ist doch nur ein Tanzabend.“

„Die Schicksalsschwestern spielen.“

„Und das soll mich überzeugen?“

„Merlin, Dean, es sind die Schicksalsschwestern!“

Das bringt Dean jetzt nicht wirklich weiter. Er schaut Seamus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

_(Ein paar Jahre später, wenn die Spice Girls mit Wannabe groß rauskommen, wird er es so halbwegs verstehen: Den Rausch, wenn einen eine Band so mitreißt, dass man zu einem Flummi wird, wenn man an sie denkt, und sich Bilder der Mitglieder ins Zimmer hängt. Diese Bewunderung, wie man sie nur für Berühmtheiten haben kann, die man aus der Ferne sieht und kein Stückchen kennt. Aber jetzt wundert er sich nur über Seamus‘ plötzliche Begeisterung für Musik.)_

„Komm schon. Myron Wagtail, _wirklich_, Dean? Hab ich dir das echt nie gezeigt? Ich hab all ihre Schokofroschkarten!“

Seamus‘ Begeistertung ist ansteckend und so lässt sich Dean die Schokofroschkarten der mittlerweile acht Zauberer zeigen, die die Band bilden.

„Schau, das ist Myron Wagtail“, sagt Seamus und zeigt einen Zauberer mit schulterlangem, braunem, fransigem Haar, das im Wind weht. Der Zauberer trägt seine pelzbesetzte Jacke offen und eine lange Halskette lenkt den Blick nach unten, über seinen nackten Oberkörper zur gewaltigen Gürtelschnalle hin zu den Schlangenlederhosen.

Dean wirft Seamus einen kurzen Blick zu und ist überrascht von der Begeisterung in dessen Augen. „Okay“, sagt er nur. „Du musst mir mal ihre Lieder zeigen.“

Das ist der Moment, als Lavender Brown auf sie zukommt. Schnell packt Seamus die Schokofroschkarten weg. Er ist ein kleines bisschen rot um die Nase. Weiße Leute haben es mit sowas echt unpraktisch getroffen, denkt sich Dean, vor allem jemand so Blasses wie Seamus.

„Hallo“, sagt Lavender mit einem Lächeln und ihr Blick streift nur kurz Dean, bevor sie sich Seamus zuwendet und ohne Vorwarnung mit ihrer Frage herausplatzt: „Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?“

Seamus öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, schaut zu Dean rüber.

„Mach schon“, formuliert Dean mit seinem Mund, ohne den Worten wirklich Ton zu geben. Er zwinkert Seamus zu und lächelt Lavender an. Wenn schon jemand Seamus fragen muss, dann ist Lavender vermutlich eine gute Wahl. Dean kann mit ihr und ihrem Wahrsage-Getue zwar nicht so sonderlich viel anfangen, aber sie ist aus ihrem Jahrgang die einzige Person in Gryffindor, die noch kleiner ist als Seamus. Die beiden werden wenigstens optisch gut zusammenpassen.

„Äh, ja“, sagt Seamus zu Lavender und ein bisschen stört es Dean dann doch. Wie er sich vorhin beschwer hatte: Warum kann man nicht einfach zum Ball gehen, ohne sich zu verpartnern?

„Sehr gut“, sagt Lavender und drückt Seamus einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde rosa tragen, also geh du bitte nicht in Rot oder Orange.“ Dann verschwindet sie in eine andere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo vermutlich Parvati kichernd auf sie wartet.

Seamus schaut drein, als hätte er mit dem Treiberholz eins überbekommen. „Was war das gerade?“, fragt er Dean.

„Du hast ein Date für den Weihnachtsball“, sagt Dean. „Ich schätze, dann sollte ich mich auch auf die Suche machen.“

Seamus sieht aus, als ob ihm das alles gar nicht passt.

***

Was Dean angeht, beginnt der Weihnachtsball als Fiasko und endet … unerwartet.

Als Einziger der Gryffindor-Viertklässler ist Dean alleine da, und er befürchtet schon, den Abend ganz alleine verbringen zu müssen. Als die Tänze beginnen, bestätigt sich das nur. Harry sieht ziemlich unbeholfen aus, wie er so von Parvati herumgeschubst wird. Ginny tut Dean ein bisschen leid, wie sie immer schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzieht, aber sie und Neville sehen trotzdem so aus, als hätten sie Spaß. Nachdem dann auch Lavender Seamus auf die Tanzfläche zerrt, sitzt Dean doch alleine da.

Aber so wirklich Lust, jemanden zum Tanzen aufzufordern, hat er auch nicht, selbst wenn die Mädchen sich wirklich hübsch herausgeputzt haben und ausgerechnet Padma Patil von Ron sitzengelassen wird. Gerade, als er doch aufstehen und sie zum Tanz auffordern will, lässt sich jemand neben ihn plumpsen.

Es ist Seamus.

„Bitte versteck mich“, stöhnt der und lässt den Kopf auf die Handfläche sinken.

Dean schiebt ihm sein Limonadenglas rüber. „Was ist los?“

„Lavender hat versucht, mich zu küssen.“

Dean muss sich anstrengen, die gemurmelten Worte zu verstehen. „Und?“, fragt er.

„Ich hab sie weggeschoben.“

„Und jetzt verfolgt sie dich?“ Dean wirft einen Blick hinter sich, kann aber keine wütende herannahende Lavender erkennen.

Seamus schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich muss mal raus. Frische Luft.“ Er steht auf und Dean folgt ihm.

Draußen ist es erstaunlich angenehm dafür, dass es eigentlich Dezember ist. Vielleicht tut aber auch einfach nur die frische Luft wirklich gut.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Dean schließlich, als sie ein Stückchen gegangen sind. Er ist vielleicht nicht der beste darin, die Gefühle anderer Leute herauszufinden. Aber dass mit seinem besten Freund gerade irgendetwas los ist, sieht er doch. Vielleicht wünscht Seamus sich ja, Lavender nicht zurückgestoßen zu haben und hat jetzt Liebeskummer.

„Ich bin schwul.“

Die Worte verhallen und Dean wird sich bewusst, dass er etwas sagen sollte. „Vielleicht ist Lavender einfach nicht die Richtige“, schlägt er vor.

_(Später wird er erkennen, wie wenig hilfreich das ist, und um Entschuldigung bitten. Doch jetzt ist es das Einzige, das ihm einfällt. Er weiß, dass es Schwule schwer haben. Er lebt in London, da gibt es Platz für alles und jeden, aber er lebt auch im East End, wo die Lage nicht so leicht ist. Und Seamus lebt in Irland. Dean weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es da bei den Muggeln legal ist, schwul zu sein. Oder wie das in der magischen Welt überhaupt ist. Er will nicht, dass Seamus es schwer hat und erkennt nicht, dass er gerade derjenige ist, der es ihm schwer macht.)_

Er hört Seamus neben sich schnaufen. „Nein, Dean. Kein Mädchen wird die Richtige sein.“

Dean schluckt das ‚Bist du dir sicher‘, das ihm auf der Zunge liegt, herunter. „Okay“, sagt er und muss etwas lachen. Sein bester Freund sagt ihm gerade, dass er schwul ist und er hat keine Ahnung, was er tun soll.

„Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun-“, fängt Seamus an, aber da unterbricht Dean ihn.

„Du bist mein bester Freund. Natürlich bleibt das trotzdem so!“ So viel ist ja wohl klar.

„Danke.“

Da ist abgrundtiefe Erleichterung in Seamus‘ Stimme, so laut, dass sogar Dean sie hört. Es bricht ihm ein bisschen das Herz, aber er weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen kann. Also legt er Seamus einen Arm um die Schulter und drückt ihn an sich. „Hey, aber verlieb dich nicht in mich, ja?“, scherzt er.

Seamus lacht auch und läuft ein bisschen in Dean rein und bringt ihn damit zum Stolpern, dann macht er sich los. „Keine Sorge, Mann. Ich seh ja, wie du den Mädchen hinterherschaust.“

_(Wenn er sich später daran erinnert, wird es Dean leidtun. ‚Trotzdem‘, so ein unschönes Wort. Als wäre es ein Hinderungsgrund für Freundschaft. Und als könnte Seamus steuern, in wen er sich verliebt. Als sei Deans Freundschaft zu Seamus davon abhängig, dass Seamus sich nicht in ihn verliebt.)_

„Geh‘n wir wieder rein?“, fragt Dean. „Vielleicht spielen deine Schicksalsschwestern jetzt ja etwas Fetzigeres.“

Es ist düster draußen, daher kann die leichte Röte um Seamus‘ Nase auch gut eingebildet sein, aber wenn nicht, dann erklärt das immerhin die Froschkarten.

Vor der Tür bleibt Seamus kurz stehen und schaut zu Dean hoch. „Zwischen uns ist alles okay, oder?“

„Jup“, bestätigt Dean. „Alles okay.“

Später am Abend tanzen sie. Es ist Deans Idee. Die Schülerschaft hat sich schon ziemlich zerstreut. Knutschende Pärchen haben sich in dunkle Ecken zurückgezogen und der Rest hüpft wild auf der Tanzfläche herum. Dean zieht Seamus mit sich in die Masse der wild tanzenden Schüler.

Die Sache ist, Dean ist schon immer ein eher taktiler Mensch gewesen. Vielleicht kommt das automatisch, wenn man zu sechst in einer Dreizimmerwohnung lebt. Je näher er jemandem steht, desto selbstverständlicher ist das. Dass er nach Seamus‘ Hand greift, wenn er sich erschreckt, ist keine Seltenheit, oder ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt oder ihm durchs Haar wuschelt.

Als sie also zu _Whooshing Wandwork_ herumhüpfen – tanzen ist wirklich etwas anderes, aber Dean hat keine Ahnung, was er mit seinen in letzter Zeit so plötzlich in die Länge gezogenen Gliedmaßen anfangen soll – und Seamus ihn begeistert angrinst, grinst Dean zurück und nimmt Seamus‘ Hand, um seinen besten Freund herumzuwirbeln.

Und die Sache ist. Dean vergisst nicht, dass Seamus schwul ist. Aber auch, wenn er sich an diesen Gedanken erst gewöhnen muss, ändert das eben rein gar nichts daran, dass er beim Tanzen Seamus‘ Hand nimmt, stellt Dean etwas erleichtert fest. Es ist wirklich alles okay zwischen ihnen.


	2. Herbst/Winter 2000

Dean und Seamus sind beste Freunde. Das ist allen klar, die sie auch nur eine Minute zusammen erleben. Daher ist es völlig selbstverständlich, dass sie nach der Schule zusammenziehen. Sie beide haben ihr siebtes Jahr nachgeholt – Dean, weil er es komplett verpasst hat, und Seamus, weil er bei den Todessern kaum etwas gelernt hat, wie er sagt.

Also beziehen sie eine wirklich winzige Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Zwei kleine Zimmer, ein Bad und im Flur einen kleinen Ofen mit einer Kochstelle und einem Waschbecken daneben. Die ganzen Partys im Gemeinschaftsraum, die sie beide nach Quidditchspielen oder zum Hauspokalsieg immer organisiert haben, zeigen jetzt ihren Nutzen, denn Seamus fängt bei einem Büro an, das genau so etwas macht. Veranstaltungen organisieren, nicht Hauspartys.

Seit Dean vor etwas über einen Jahr in den Raum der Wünsche gestolpert ist und Seamus‘ blaues, geschundenes Gesicht gesehen hat, hat sich sein Berufswunsch von ‚Künstler‘ zu ‚Medimagier‘ gewandelt, also fängt er da eine Ausbildung an.

Seamus spricht über diese Zeit kaum. Ein einziges Mal hat er Dean erzählt, wie er diese Verletzung bekommen hat, und angedeutet, was sonst das Jahr über passiert ist. Ansonsten schweigt er über das Thema.

Dafür lässt er sich wieder und wieder von Deans Abenteuern erzählen, von der Rettung durch Dobby und von Shell Cottage. Von der Gastfreundschaft der Weasleys. Von Lunas verrückten und liebenswerten Ideen, wie um den Horror in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Manchmal wacht Dean nachts von Seamus‘ Schreien auf. Dann geht er rüber in dessen Zimmer und weckt ihn auf und Seamus‘ klammert sich an ihm und am Wachsein fest. Manchmal reden sie (über Shell Cottage, das in diesen Gesprächen zum ultimativen Ort des Schutzes wird, über Irland, über Quidditch vs. Fußball), manchmal setzt sich Dean zu Seamus, bis der wieder eingeschlafen ist.

Auch Dean hat Albträume: Von Flüchen, die Gornuk und Ted Tonks treffen, von einem Hogwarts in Trümmern. Von Seamus‘ grün-blau-violettem Gesicht.

Mit der Zeit wird all das weniger, und auch wenn es nie verschwindet: Sie fangen wieder an, zu leben, statt zu existieren.

Für eine Weile geht Dean mit einer Kollegin aus der Medimagier-Ausbildung aus, einer Waliserin namens Jennifer, die nur halb so sarkastisch ist wie sie durch ihren Akzent klingt und mit der er eine gute Zeit hat, denkt er, bis sie die Sache beendet, ‚weil der Funke fehlt‘.

„Alles klar bei dir?“, fragt Seamus kurz darauf.

Dean zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, wieso nicht?“ Es war nett mit Jennifer, aber nichts, dessen Ende Dean weiter verfolgen wird.

Er ist kein Typ für große Gefühle oder Funken. Selbst mit Ginny hat er nichts dergleichen erlebt. Klar, er hat sie gemocht und das Herumgeknutsche hat ihm gefallen. Er war traurig, als es zuende war, aber vor allem traurig darüber, wie es zuende ging. Wie sie ihn fallengelassen hat, um in Harrys Arme zu springen, und ihn dann ignoriert hat, während er gerne mit ihr befreundet geblieben wäre. Was spricht schließlich dagegen, mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, mit dem man sich gut versteht? Und wenn man sich vorher geküsst hat und das jetzt nicht tut, was soll‘s?

Aber so scheinen die wenigsten zu denken. Halb scherzhaft hat er Jennifer eine Freundschaft Plus vorgeschlagen. Sie hat ihn angeschaut, als wäre er Professor Binns, der ausnahmsweise mal eine Frage an die Klasse stellt. Dean versteht nicht, was an Freundschaft so falsch sein soll. Mit Ginny hat er so gut wie gar nichts mehr zu tun und mit Jennifer vermutlich jetzt auch nur noch so viel, wie sich durch ihre gemeinsame Ausbildung nicht vermeiden lässt.

Es scheint immer schief zu gehen, wenn man versucht, mit der Ex befreundet zu bleiben. Die Konsequenz wäre, keine Frau mehr zu daten, mit der man befreundet ist und das auch bleiben will. Aber wieso sollte man dann überhaupt mit jemandem ausgehen?

Dean kann sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer Person intim zu werden, die er nicht auch mindestens richtig gut leiden kann. Wenn überhaupt, muss doch Freundschaft die Basis für alles Weitere sein.

All das erzählt er Seamus am gleichen Abend, als sie nach der Premiere von _Charlie‘s Angels_ zurück in Richtung Winkelgasse laufen.

„Ich schätze, der Gedanke ist, dass man irgendwann jemanden findet, bei dem die Funken eben doch kommen.“

Dean wird fast ein wenig wütend. „Was für Funken, Mann?“

Seamus steckt die Hände in seine Jackentasche und schaut Dean an. „Nie erlebt? Wenn die Haut kribbelt, wo dich jemand berührt hat.“

Dean schüttelt den Kopf. „Du?“

„Jepp.“

Und jetzt will Dean es wissen, wer dieses Gefühl in Seamus ausgelöst hat. Warum weiß er nichts davon? Aber andererseits, er hat Seamus auch nie im Detail erzählt, wie es sich angefühlt hat, wenn er Ginny oder Jennifer berührt hat. Ginny, gut, in der Zeit haben er und Seamus sowieso nicht besonders miteinander gesprochen, nicht wirklich. Aber auch bei Jennifer war es nichts, worüber er mit Seamus gesprochen hätte.

Dennoch stört es ihn. Seamus könnte ihm wenigstens erzählen, wenn er sich mit jemandem trifft.

„Hey, wenn du einen Freund hast, kannst du den ruhig nach Hause mitbringen“, sagt er also. „Du weißt, dass das für mich okay ist, oder?“

Er ist Ende September erst mit Seamus in der Premiere von _Billy Elliot_ gewesen, Himmel nochmal. Seamus sollte nach all den Jahren wissen, dass Dean wirklich, wirklich wirklich kein Problem damit hat, dass Seamus nicht auf Frauen steht.

„Ja, klar“, sagt Seamus und fängt an, über _Chalie‘s Angels_ zu reden.

***

Im Dezember hat Dean einen Intensivkurs für Quidditchverletzungen. Unter der Woche kommt er spät heim und an den Wochenenden sind Lehrgänge. Viel Schlaf kriegt er nicht und von Seamus, der ganz normale Arbeitszeiten hat, sieht er erst recht nichts.

Mit dem vierten Adventswochenende hat der Stress endlich ein Ende und Dean freut sich auf einen gemütlichen Sonntagabend zuhause. Morgen hat der ganze Jahrgang einen freien Tag bekommen und dann ist ja auch schon Weihnachten.

Doch als er nach Hause kommt, ist die Wohnung leer. Dean schluckt seine Enttäuschung herunter. Er war quasi den ganzen Monat weg, da kann er nicht erwarten, dass Seamus genau in dem Moment, wo er wieder da ist, alles stehen und liegen lässt und Zeit für ihn hat.

Seine Zimmertür lässt er allerdings offen, als er sich Bleistift und Papier schnappt und sich aufs Bett fallen lässt, wo er weiter an den Comic-Figuren herumprobiert, die er sich ausgedacht hat. Doch auch als Dean am Abend das Abendessen kocht, ist Seamus noch nicht zuhause.

Dean will sich gerade mit seinem Teller Suppe in sein Zimmer verziehen, als die Wohnungstür aufgeht. „Hi Seamus“, sagt Dean und macht noch den Deckel auf den Kochtopf, bevor er sich umdreht.

Seamus ist nicht alleine. Bei ihm ist ein junger Mann, der Dean vage bekannt vorkommt, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern kann, woher. Er ist größer als Seamus (was nicht schwer ist) und kleiner als Dean (was auch nicht schwer ist) und sieht recht nervös aus.

„Hi Dean“, grüßt Seamus und grinst Dean an. „Das ist Marcus. Marcus Belby, mein Freund.“

Da sieht Dean die verschränkten Hände der beiden und etwas Eisiges klumpt sich in seinem Bauch zusammen, als er sieht, wie Seamus Marcus‘ Hand drückt.

„Hallo“, bringt er hervor. „Bedient euch an der Suppe.“ Dann schnappt er sich seinen Teller und verschwindet schleunigst in sein Zimmer, bevor er etwas Dummes sagen kann.

„Dean?“, hört er noch Seamus rufen, aber da hat er die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen.

Nein, nein, nein. Das darf nicht sein. Er hat Seamus doch gesagt, es wäre okay für ihn, wenn er seinen Freund mitbringt. Und jetzt verursacht ihm nur so etwas Simples wie Händchenhalten schon Übelkeit. Was soll das bitte? Er hat wirklich gedacht, er sei nicht homophob. Nicht, nachdem sich Seamus schon vor sechs Jahren geoutet hat. Nicht, nachdem er sich schon längst dafür entschuldigt hat, wie er damals reagiert hat.

Aber scheinbar ist er es doch. Vielleicht stört ihn nicht die Tatsache, dass Seamus alleine schwul ist. Aber der Gedanke, dass Seamus mit anderen schwul ist, stößt ihn trotzdem ab, und wie mies ist das bitte?

Diesen Abend verlässt Dean sein Zimmer nur noch ein weiteres Mal, um den Suppenteller in die Kochecke zu bringen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Natürlich ist genau das der Moment, in dem Marcus und Seamus sich im Flur verabschieden. Mit einem Kuss.

Er schafft es, sich von Marcus zu verabschieden, ohne komplett unhöflich zu sein, immerhin.

„Was hast du gegen ihn?“, fragt Seamus, sobald die Tür geschlossen ist.

Natürlich muss Seamus es bemerken. Er ist sowieso immer besser in so etwas gewesen als Dean. Er war es, der gesehen hat, dass Harry an Ginny interessiert ist, auch wenn Dean das damals nicht hat wahrhaben wollen. Er war es, der darauf gekommen ist, dass sich Ron deswegen so seltsam verhält, weil er an Hermine interessiert ist.

„Nichts“, sagt Dean und spürt, wie die Lüge sich seine Kehle hinauf frisst. Er will nicht Seamus seinen – soweit er weiß – ersten Freund vergällen. „Bist du glücklich?“, fragt er also. „Spürst du die Funken?“

Seamus macht eine Bewegung, die so viel Nicken wie Schulterzucken ist.

„Okay. Hey, hast du morgen auch frei? Lass uns doch was unternehmen. Wollen wir in den Zoo gehen?“

Seamus stimmt zu und wenn es nur sie beide sind, ist alles wie immer.

***

Leider ändert sich an Deans Reaktion auf Seamus‘ Freund rein gar nichts. Dabei macht Marcus Belby keinen schlechten Eindruck. Der nach ein paar Tagen nicht mehr so nervöse, aber immernoch eher ruhige Ex-Ravenclaw war ein Schuljahr über Dean und Seamus und arbeitet jetzt bei Whizz Hard Books. Er mag Muggeltheater und hat Humor.

Aber Dean kann nicht hinschauen, wenn er und Seamus sich küssen. Oder wenn Seamus seine Hand an Marcus‘ Gesicht legt. Oder wenn sie sich umarmen. Ihm wird beinahe schlecht, wenn er das sieht, und dann hasst er sich selbst dafür, dass er Seamus dieses Glück nicht gönnen kann. Dass er scheinbar eben doch ziemlich homophob ist.

Jahrelang hat er Seamus bestätigt und ihm gesagt, dass die anderen im Schlafsaal es schon verstehen werden, dass sie alle größere Probleme haben als sich darum zu sorgen, an wem Seamus rein theoretisch womöglich interessiert sein könnte. Scheinheilig, das ist Dean.

Ganz besonders schlimm ist es ein paar Tage nach Weihnachten, am dreißigsten. Marcus ist zu Besuch und bleibt über Nacht. Das erste Mal. Nein, Dean hat nicht bewusst darauf geachtet. Es fällt ihm nur auf.

Er kann kaum einschlafen, obwohl Seamus und Marcus ruhig sind. Vielleicht sollte er mit Neville darüber sprechen, schließlich ist Neville zum einen sein Freund und zum anderen der einzige, der außer Dean davon weiß, dass Seamus schwul ist.

Vielleicht hat Neville eine Lösung für ihn, damit er endlich lernt, damit klarzukommen, dass Seamus wirklich und nicht nur theoretisch schwul ist. Das kann ja so nicht weitergehen. Seamus ist schließlich sein Freund und Dean will für ihn da sein, das geht nicht, wenn er sich vor ihm ekelt. Und wie sonst soll seine Reaktion zu erklären sein?

Irgendwann kann Dean doch einschlafen.

Er wacht durch einen Schrei auf. Seamus. Die Art von Schrei, die auf einen Albtraum hinweist.

Dean denkt gar nicht nach, er springt auf und läuft zu Seamus rüber. Das ist es, was er in solchen Situationen tut: Er geht rüber und hilft ihm, wieder einzuschlafen. Wie Seamus es in der umgekehrten Situation auch für ihn tut.

Er öffnet die Tür zu Seamus‘ Zimmer und bleibt dann abrupt stehen. Denn Seamus ist nicht alleine, das Licht ist an und Marcus sitzt neben ihm auf dem Bett und hält ihn im Arm. Sie beide schauen zu ihm auf.

„Sorry“, bringt Dean hervor und dreht wieder um.

Sie hatten T-Shirts an. T-Shirts und Shorts. Dean hat keine Ahnung, warum er sich darauf jetzt so konzentriert.

Die Sache ist. Es ist sein Ding gewesen, okay? Für Seamus da zu sein, wenn der doch mal wieder einen Albtraum hat. Mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

Okay, da ist er jetzt unfair. Er verbringt noch immer viel Zeit mit ihm. Und zum Lachen bringt er ihn auch. Eigentlich ist ja wirklich fast alles wie immer. Außer eben, wenn Marcus da ist. Wobei es Dean ja noch lieber ist, wenn sie hier sind, als wenn Seamus fort ist und die beiden wer-weiß-was tun.

Aber jetzt ist es eben Marcus, der zuerst da ist. Der seine Arme um Seamus‘ Schultern legt, und Dean wird noch immer schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Okay, das reicht, sagt Dean sich. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Er braucht Hilfe.


	3. Silvester 2000

Am nächsten Tag sitzt er mit Neville bei einem Bier im Tropfenden Kessel. Nicht der angenehmste Ort für private Gespräche, aber es ist warm und um diese Zeit – vormittags und an Silvester – gar nicht so voll.

„Also“, fängt Dean an, nachdem sie sich über Weihnachten und ihre Ausbildungen unterhalten und sich nach ihren Familien erkundigt haben, und weiß dann nicht, wie er weitermachen soll.

„Mein Problem ist, dass Seamus einen Freund hat. Und. Ich komme damit einfach absolut nicht klar. Und das ist ein Problem, weil ich damit klarkommen will. Ich will ja sein Glück nicht kaputt machen.“

Neville runzelt die Stirn. „Aber er hat dich schon gefragt, bevor er mit diesem Freund eine Beziehung eingegangen ist, oder? Wenn nicht, wäre das schon ziemlich … naja, nicht in Ordnung. Finde ich.“

„Warum sollte er das nicht dürfen? Das ist ja auch gar nicht mein Problem.“ Dean trinkt einen Schluck Butterbier, bevor er weiter redet. „Mein Problem ist, dass ich es nicht mit ansehen kann, wenn sie sich auch nur berühren.“

„Ich bin jetzt nicht der beste, wenn es um das Thema geht. Das hat mich bisher eher nicht so interessiert, also Beziehungen und Sex und so. Aber normalerweise sollte es doch schon so sein, wenn zwei Leute eine Beziehung führen, dass sie es absprechen, bevor sie die Beziehung öffnen.“

„Ähm. Moment.“ Was redet Neville da? „Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Wie kommst du denn darauf? Es geht darum, dass ich scheinbar super homophob bin. Egal, was ich die letzten Jahre über immer gepredigt habe, ekelt es mich an, Seamus mit einem anderen Kerl zu sehen. Und das ist. Nicht okay, verstehst du?“

So wie Neville ihn anstarrt, kann man fast meinen, Dean ist ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du und Seamus nicht schon längst ein Paar seid?!“

„Was? Nein!“ Dean räuspert sich, als er bemerkt, wie arg seine Stimme gerade nach oben gerutscht ist.

„Äh, okay.“ Neville schaut ihn kritisch an. „Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt immer, ihr wärt nur besonders diskret, weil ihr euch nicht outen wollt. Wenn du sagst, dass ihr kein Paar seid, dann nehme ich die Worte zurück.“

„Sind wir nicht“, sagt Dean fest. „Das wüsste ich doch.“

„Gut, dann neu.“ Neville nickt. „Sicher, dass es Ekel ist? Sicher, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist?“

Das ist mal ein Gedanke. Dean weiß nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen soll. „Eifersüchtig? Auf Marcus?“

Neville zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht? Wenn du bisher keine Probleme damit hattest, dass Seamus schwul ist, und das erst kommt, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen ist ...“

Dean erlaubt sich, darüber nachzudenken. Wie es wäre, wenn nicht Marcus Seamus‘ Hand halten würde, sondern er. Und als er einmal anfängt, kann er damit nicht mehr aufhören. Seamus‘ Hand in seiner. Ihm den Arm nicht um die Schulter legen, sondern um die Hüfte. Ihn küssen. Sein Leben mit ihm zu verbringen. Gut, letzteres hatte er eh vor.

„Shit.“

Dean stützt den Kopf in seine Handflächen.

Neville tätschelt ihm etwas unbeholfen die Schulter.

„Ich muss zu ihm“, sagt Dean und richtet sich wieder auf. Er trinkt sein Butterbier leer. „Ich hab mich die letzten Tage wie ein Arsch verhalten, wenn Marcus da war. Ich muss mit Seamus reden. Danke, Neville.“

„Gern geschehen“, sagt Neville mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Halt mich auf dem Laufenden.“

Dean legt das nötige Geld auf den Tisch und verschwindet schleunigst nach Hause.

***

„Seamus“, ruft er noch beim Heimkommen und Himmel sei Dank, Seamus ist alleine zuhause.

„Hey, ich muss mit dir sprechen“, sagt er. „Hast du Zeit?“

„Ja klar. Alles okay, Dean?“ Seamus legt seine Hand auf Deans Unterarm.

Dean zuckt mit den Schultern und geht in sein Zimmer, um sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Seamus setzt sich neben ihn. Gut so, dann kann Dean aus dem Fenster schauen, statt Seamus ansehen zu müssen. Das wird so schon schwer genug.

Ihre Arme und Schultern berühren sich und das ist an sich nichts Besonderes, im Gegenteil. Völlig normal für sie, und so fühlt es sich auch an. Dean spürt keine Funken bei der Berührung, nichts dergleichen. Aber wie angenehm das eigentlich ist, wie schön diese Normalität ist und wie sehr Dean die Nähe vermisst hat, die sie durch seinen Höllenmonat in der Ausbildung und dann die letzten Tage seit Marcus eben nicht mehr hatten.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen“, fängt Dean an. „Ich war ein Arsch zu Marcus. Das tut mir leid.“

„Okay.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Dean, dass Seamus den Kopf zu ihm dreht und ihn ansieht, während er weiterspricht: „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass irgendetwas mit dir los ist. Sieht dir nicht ähnlich sonst.“

Dean nickt. „Jup. Ich hatte ein Problem damit, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist. Habe. Was auch immer. Tut mir leid.“

„Mit ihm speziell? Was hast du gegen ihn?“ Seamus klingt erstaunlich ruhig.

„Dass ...“ Dean schämt sich schon fast, es zu sagen. „Ehrlich gesagt nur, dass er mit dir zusammen ist.“ Er wirft einen kurzen Blick zu Seamus rüber und kann beinahe zusehen, wie sich Seamus in sich selbst zurückzieht. Verletzt. „Nein!“, beeilt er sich zu sagen. „Warte. Neville hat mich drauf gebracht, was mein Problem sein könnte. Vermutlich hat er recht.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Was denn?“ Seamus rückt ein bisschen von Dean ab und autsch, allein das tut weh.

Dean dreht sich, sodass er ganz Seamus zugewandt ist. „Vermutlich ist das Problem, dass ich nicht will, dass du mit jemand anderem zusammen bist. Jemand anderem als mir, meine ich.“

Er ist nie gut darin gewesen, die Emotionen von den Gesichtern anderer Leute zu lesen. Selbst bei Seamus kriegt er das nicht immer so gut hin und jetzt gerade gleiten die Gefühle viel zu schnell über Seamus‘ Gesicht, als dass Dean mitkäme.

„Die Vermutung wäre, dass ich“, er sucht nach einer Formulierung, „dass ich Angst habe, dass du irgendwann einen Mann findest, der dir wichtiger wird als ich. Mit dem du dein Leben verbringen willst. Dabei, ähm. Dabei vermute ich, dass mich das deswegen stört, weil ich eigentlich mein Leben mit dir verbringen will?“

Seamus lässt den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand fallen und schließt die Augen.

„Fuck, Dean“, sagt er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Jedes Mal, wenn du erwähnst, wie gut eine Frau aussieht, wie gerne du dich mit ihr treffen würdest, oder wenn du sogar echt mit ihr ausgehst. Jedes verdammte Mal habe ich Angst, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt kommt, wo du mir sagst ‚Das wars, ich ziehe aus, das ist die Liebe meines Lebens, ich bin weg, war schön, dich gekannt zu haben.‘ Du glaubst nicht, wie eifersüchtig ich auf Jennifer war.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf, aber er lächelt dabei, den Kopf immernoch mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand gelehnt. „Und jetzt sagst du mir, dass es dir genauso geht?“

Dean schluckt. Er ist sich vielleicht vielen Dingen nicht sicher. Ob das, was er für Seamus fühlt, platonisch ist oder doch nicht. Ob der Wunsch, ihn zu berühren, nur eben die übliche Art ist, wie er eben Zuneigung ausdrückt, oder ob das auch etwas anderes ist. Ob er in Seamus verliebt ist. Was ‚verliebt sein‘ überhaupt bedeutet. Ob ihn das jetzt bisexuell macht, oder was sonst mit ihm ist. Aber dass er sein Leben mit niemand anderem als Seamus verbringen will, so viel ist klar.

„Ja“, sagt er also. „Aber hör zu, Seamus, ich will dir nicht in deine Beziehung reinreden, okay? Ich werde versuchen, netter zu Marcus zu sein.“

Dean weiß nicht so recht, ob das Geräusch, das Seamus macht, gerade mehr Lachen oder Weinen ist, aber da hat Seamus auch schon damit aufgehört und den Kopf gehoben. Er schaut Dean an. „Ich hab mit ihm heute morgen Schluss gemacht.“

So viel Erleichterung, wie Dean gerade fühlte, sollte für einen Menschen gar nicht möglich sein. Er schaut Seamus ungläubig an. „Echt? Warum?“

„Letzte Nacht“, beginnt Seamus und schaut zum Fenster raus. „Sorry. Seine, äh, seine Umarmung hat schon geholfen, kein Ding. Aber dann bist du reingekommen. Und ich hab mal wieder gemerkt, dass es eben nicht er ist, den ich will. Und dass es unfair ihm gegenüber ist.“

„Also hast du mit ihm Schluss gemacht – ohne zu wissen, ob ...“

„Mann. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass du hetero bist, fertig, aus. Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass du dein Leben mit mir verbringen willst … Alter, Dean. Das ist der Hammer. Das reicht mir.“

„Die Hammers sind wer anderes“, grinst Dean und denkt an sein Fußballteam. Dann wird er wieder ernst. „Bin ich vielleicht gar nicht.“ Er hat sich vor Jahren schon dafür entschuldigt, aber es kommt eben immer nochmal hervor: Er fühlt sich echt mies dafür, wie er damals gesagt hat, dass es kein Problem wäre, dass Seamus schwul ist, solange er sich nur nicht in ihn verliebt.

„Was?“

„Hetero. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, habe noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber … ich könnte bi sein? Vielleicht?“ Kurz fragt er sich, wie überhaupt irgendwer durchblickt, wenn es darum geht, zu bemerken, auf wen man steht. Wobei es für Seamus damals ja einfach war, also geht es vielleicht auch nur Dean so. _Gestatten, ich bin Dean Thomas, sexuelle Orientierung: verwirrt._

Er legt seine Hand auf die von Seamus und schaut ihn fragend an. Seamus dreht seine Hand, sodass seine Handfläche nach oben zeigt, und lächelt.

Irgendwie ist es ja auch egal, oder? Was genau jetzt Deans Gefühle sind, oder ob Sex mit Seamus nur in seiner Vorstellung interessant ist oder auch in echt. Ob Dean jemals erfährt, was diese ominösen Funken sind. Er will sein Leben mit Seamus verbringen und Seamus seins mit ihm. Natürlich hat er ein wenig Angst. Was, wenn es nicht klappt? Was wenn er dann den besten Freund verliert, den er jemals hatte? Aber er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass er Seamus wirklich verlieren könnte. Nicht, wenn sie das hier beide wollen.

Seamus‘ Hand in seiner – die Berührung ist an sich nichts Besonderes. Nichts, was sie nicht schon oft gemacht hätten, früher, als sie Kinder waren, zwar häufiger als heutzutage, aber trotzdem. Der Unterschied liegt nur in der Bedeutung.

Und wow, fühlt sich das richtig an. Dean hat nicht gedacht, dass so etwas Simples wie Händehalten einen so glücklich machen kann. Oder sich so nach ‚Zuhause‘ anfühlen kann.

„Okay“, sagt Seamus. „Wie gesagt, ich erwarte nix von dir. Dieses Gespräch alleine ist schon absolut unglaublich, Mann. Ich war voll und ganz drauf vorbereitet, dir einfach mein ganzes Leben lang hinterherzuschmachten und der seltsame schwule Onkel für deine Kinder zu sein.“ Er grinst und zieht eine schräge Grimasse, die Dean natürlich prompt zum Lachen bringt.

Dann drückt Seamus seine Hand und lächelt sein Lächeln, das echte mit den funkelnden Augen, das direkt aus seiner Seele kommt, und Dean wird ruhig. Er hat sich noch nie so entspannt gefühlt wie jetzt, stellt er fest. Nicht nur erleichtert, sondern wirklich entspannt. Er lächelt zurück und setzt sich ein bisschen anders hin, sodass er mit seiner freien Hand Seamus‘ Hinterkopf umfassen kann.

„Neville hatte recht“, sagt er. „Ich war echt verdammt eifersüchtig, und hab‘s nicht gemerkt.“ Er löst seine Hand etwas aus der von Seamus, aber nur, um sie erneut zu greifen, diesmal mit verschränkten Fingern. So nah, wie er Seamus gerade ist, bräuchte er sich kaum mehr vorzubeugen, um ihn zu küssen. Jetzt, im Sitzen, ist der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen auch gar nicht so riesig wie sonst.

Er lehnt sich minimal vor. Seamus‘ freie Hand spürt Dean jetzt an seiner Hüfte und Seamus kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen.

Dean ist etwas atemlos, als sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösen. Er legt seine Stirn an die von Seamus. „Jup, ich bin bi“, sagt er.

Seamus‘ Augen sehen seltsam aus so aus nächster Nähe, fast wie ein einziges, als wäre er ein Zyklop. Aber Dean erkennt trotzdem das Feuer in ihnen, das Funkeln.

„Spürst du auch die Funken?“, fragt Seamus. Auch er klingt atemlos.

Die Sache ist – Dean hat immernoch keine Ahnung, was die Funken sein sollen. Aber er weiß, dass er das hier nochmal machen will, immer und immer wieder. Was auch immer es ist, das er fühlt: Seamus ist Geborgenheit, Seamus ist Ankommen, Seamus ist Zuhause. Und was immer Liebe sein soll, das hier kommt schon verdammt nahe dran.

„Nein“, sagte er und drückt Seamus‘ Hand. „Nicht die Funken. Aber die Glut.“

**ENDE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf der reddit-Story, wo ein Typ um Hilfe bittet, weil er unerwartet heftig darauf reagiert, wenn er seinen schwulen Mitbewohner mit anderen Männern sieht, und Angst hat, super homophob zu sein - während er eigentlich nur eifersüchtig ist.


End file.
